Prawda czy Wyzwanie w Norze
by Gabik333
Summary: Prosta gra w 'Prawda czy Wyzwanie' może stać się niebezpieczna, jeśli grasz z nią razem z tą grupą. "Czy kiedykolwiek miałaś zboczone sny o Snapie?" "Tak..."


**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

- Strasznie się nudzę – wykrzyknęła Ginny z teatralnym westchnieniem, upadając na kanapę obok czytającej Hermiony, która spojrzała znad książki marszcząc brwi i rzuciła okiem na, grających w szachy, Harry'ego i Rona.

- Przepraszam cię, - powiedziała odwracając się z powrotem do Ginny. – ale co ja niby mam z tym zrobić?

- Zagrajmy w coś. – odpowiedziała szybko Ginny spoglądając na nią z dziwnym uśmiechem. Hermiona uniosła ostrożnie brew i przycisnęła książkę mocno do siebie.

- W co?

- W grę, znasz jakieś fajne?

- Może szachy? – zapytał Harry z drugiego końca pokoju.

Hermiona rzuciła okiem w jego stronę i prawie się roześmiała, kiedy zobaczyła jak królowa Rona tłucze po głowie wielką pałką króla Harry'ego.

- Nie, - powiedziała Ginny marszcząc nos zniesmaczona – Myślałam bardziej o grze, w którą może zagrać więcej osób.

- Bardzo chętnie w coś zagram. – powiedział Ron odkładając na bok szachownicę i wstając. Przeciągnął się i potrząsnął ramionami jakby właśnie ciężko nad czymś pracował, a nie rozgrywał zwykłą partię szachów.

- Świetnie! – wykrzyknęła Ginny i odwróciła się do Harry'ego posyłając mu zwycięski uśmiech. – Ty też Harry?

- Pewnie. – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

- Co kombinujecie? – Od drzwi zabrzmiały dwa nowe głosy sprawiając, że Hermiona i Ginny, które nie widziały kiedy pojawiły się nowe osoby, podskoczyły. Odwróciły się i skrzywiły na widok bliźniaków.

- Jeszcze nic. – odpowiedziała szybko Ginny – Chcecie zagrać z nami w grę?

Fred spojrzał na George'a i uniósł brew. Przeprowadzili między sobą niemą rozmowę, a potem odwrócili się do grupy.

- Pewnie.

- No to w co gramy? – zapytała Ginny, zwracając się do Hermiony.

Ta wciąż patrzyła się na bliźniaków i zarumieniła się słysząc pytanie Ginny, odwracając się z powrotem do przyjaciółki.

- Umm, co powiecie na 'Prawda czy wyzwanie?' – zapytała po chwili.

- Prawda czy wyzwanie? – powtórzyli wszyscy poza Harrym.

Harry potrząsnął głową i usiadł przy stoliku posyłając Hermionie spojrzenie, które wyraźnie wyrażało jego rozbawienie tym, ilu rzeczy nie wiedzieli Weasley'owie.

- Tak. – powiedziała Hermiona wykazując się wielką cierpliwością. – Prawda czy wyzwanie. Gra wymyślona przez mugoli, która polega właściwie na tym, na co wskazuje nazwa. Każdy gracz zadaje to pytanie innemu graczowi. Można wtedy wybrać jedną z opcji. Jeśli on lub ona wybierze 'prawdę', to musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie szczerze i wyczerpująco. Jeśli gracz wybierze 'wyzwanie', to musi zrobić to, co karze mu tamta osoba.

Reszta wysłuchała jej tłumaczenia z uwagą i pokiwała głowami. Można było zaczynać.

- Ale skąd będziemy wiedzieli, że dana osoba mówi prawdę? – zapytał Ron kiedy wszyscy usiedli w kółku na podłodze.

- Proszę bardzo. - powiedział Fred sięgając do kieszeni.

Wyciągnął fiolkę przezroczystego płynu i machnął różdżką wyczarowując sześć kubków. George wyciągnął butelkę kremowego piwa i ponalewał ją do kubków, a potem Fred wlał do nich zawartość fiolki.

- Veritaserum – wyjaśnił zauważając zdziwienie malujące się na twarzach innych.

- Po co nosisz to przy sobie? - zapytał Harry brzmiąc na lekko zdenerwowanego.

Hermiona także pokręciła głową ze zdziwieniem.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy może się przydać. – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

- Super. – stwierdziła Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem kiedy podniosła swój kubek.

Inni również zrobili to samo i jednym łykiem wypili zawartość.

- No dobrze, kto pierwszy? – zapytał Ron.

- Ja zacznę. – powiedziała Hermiona.

Odwróciła się do Harry'ego i posłała mu rozbrajający uśmiech.

- Harry, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda. – odpowiedział szybko wyglądając na lekko zdenerwowanego.

Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i spojrzała na niego.

- No dobra, czy kiedykolwiek zwiałeś z jakiejś lekcji?

Harry poczerwieniał na twarzy i pokiwał głową.

- Tak, z wróżbiarstwa.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

- Tak myślałam.

- Ron, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda. – powiedział Ron.

- No dobra, czy kiedykolwiek kąpałeś się nago w jeziorze?

Ron uniósł brwi i wyglądał na zszokowanego.

- Że co?

- Czy kąpałeś się nago w jeziorze braciszku. – powiedział Fred z szerokim uśmiechem.

Ron poczerwieniał i spojrzał na Harry'ego zdenerwowany.

- Doskonale znasz na to odpowiedź . – wymamrotał kręcąc głową. – Tak.

- Czy chcę wiedzieć skąd o tym wiesz? – spytała Ginny patrząc na Harry'ego i marszcząc brwi.

- Chyba nie.

- Ginny, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda oczywiście. – powiedziała szybko.

- No dobra, ilu do tej pory miałaś chłopaków? – powiedziała po chwili Ron.

Ginny uniosła brew.

- Pięciu. Colin, Terry, Michael, Dean i Harry.

- Aż tylu?

- Dla większości ludzi to wcale nie jest dużo. Myślisz tak tylko dla tego, że nie byłeś z nikim na randce do 16 roku życia.

Ron nie odpowiedział, tylko po prostu poczerwieniał na twarzy.

- Fred, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie oczywiście. Pokarzę wam wszystkim, tchórzliwym kurczakom co to znaczy być prawdziwym gryfonem. – powiedział pompatycznie wypinając dumnie klatkę piersiową i sprawiając, że George się roześmiał.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, co trochę zaalarmowało Freda.

- Musisz pocałować Stworka i nie możesz mu powiedzieć co zamierzasz zrobić.

Fred rozszerzył oczy ze strachu i opadła mu szczęka, a reszta się roześmiała.

- George, zrób to za mnie. – powiedział szybko wyglądając na spanikowanego.

- O nie, nie będę całował Stworka. – powiedział George kręcąc głową i śmiejąc się.

- Nawet dla mnie? – zapytał Fred odwracając się do bliźniaka.

George potrząsnął głową wciąż się śmiejąc.

- No dalej Freddie – zakpiła Ginny – pokaż nam wszystkim jak dzielnym jesteś gryfonem.

Przełknął ślinę i spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

- Świetnie. Harry, przywołaj go tutaj. – Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Harry'ego wyczekująco.

Harry roześmiał się i przywołał skrzata, który pojawił się z głośnym trzaskiem.

- Pan wzywał? – zapytał kłaniając się lekko.

Fred spiął się i pochylił się do niego, chwytając zszokowanego skrzata za ramiona i przytrzymując go zanim szybko pocałował go w jego wąskie usta. Potem odepchnął wyglądającego na mocno zszokowanego Stworka.

- Na brodę Merlina!- krzyknął Fred wycierając usta o swoją szatę. – Nigdy przenigdy już tego nie zrobię!

Spiorunował Ginny wzrokiem kiedy Harry odesłał Stworka.

- George, - powiedział w końcu zwracając się do swojego brata bliźniaka. – Prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie oczywiście. – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami.

- Musisz nazwać mamę 'Molly'.

George zbladł i reszta Weasley'ów wciągnęła powietrze z zaskoczenia. Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli po sobie zanim odwrócili się do Freda.

- Zgaduję… że to coś złego… - powiedział Harry.

- Charlie raz nazwał mamę 'Molly' i strasznie się wkurzyła. Przez długi czas nie był w stanie normalnie usiąść. – wyszeptał George przerażonym głosem.

- No dalej Georgie. – powiedział Fred.

- Nie ma jej w domu, prawda? – zapytał George patrząc na Hermionę z nadzieją.

Przygryzła wargę żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu i potrząsnęła głową.

- Jest w kuchni.

George pobladł jeszcze bardziej, kiedy nie było już dla niego nadziei. Spojrzał na Freda i skrzywił się.

- Tylko poczekaj. – powiedział i wstał. Posłał bliźniakowi ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie i wyszedł z pokoju.

Grupa czekała w ciszy niepewna jakie będą tego konsekwencje.

-GEORGE'U FABIANIE WEASLEY'U! JAK ŚMIESZ NAZYWAĆ MNIE MOLLY!

Po krzyku nastąpił głośny huk.

- Zrobiła mu coś? – zapytał Fred zwracając się do reszty jakby mogli coś wiedzieć.

- Nie, nic mi nie zrobiła. Dzięki braciszku. – powiedział cicho George, wchodząc do pokoju. – Nie udało jej się mnie złapać. Harry, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda. – powiedział Harry i zbladł.

George zgarbił się lekko, niewątpliwie mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł dać mu wyzwanie.

- No dobra. Czy to prawda, że masz gdzieś wytatuowanego hipogryfa, i jeśli tak, to gdzie?

Harry pobladł mocniej, kiedy Hermiona i Ron się roześmiali.

- Mam. – powiedział cicho piorunując wzrokiem przyjaciół. – na lewym ramieniu. Ron, prawda czy wyzwanie? – zapytał szybko ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia innych.

- Prawda.

- Kto ci się podoba? – Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy i zerknął na bliźniaków zanim odpowiedział.

- Luna.

- Pomyluna? – Fred i George spytali razem, brzmiąc na szczęśliwych jakby właśnie wygrali puchar świata w Quidditchu.

- Hermiona! – Ron praktycznie krzyknął próbując odciągnąć odwrócić od siebie uwagę bliźniaków. – Czy kiedykolwiek miałaś zboczone sny o Snapie?

Chciał żeby to zabrzmiało jak żart, ale Hermiona pobladła, a Ron pożałował, że zadał to pytanie.

- Tak. – powiedziała krótko, rumieniąc się.

Każdemu chłopakowi w pokoju opadła szczęka i poróżowiała jeszcze bardziej.

- Wy nigdy tego nie zrozumiecie- wystrzeliła Ginny, próbując ratować swoją przyjaciółkę od jeszcze większego zawstydzenia. – On roztacza wokół siebie dziwny urok. Jest tajemniczy i ma długie, niesamowicie zręczne palce.

Fred uniósł rękę powstrzymując swoją siostrę.

- Nie, po prostu nie. Nie chcę słyszeć o waszych dziwnych fantazjach związanych ze Snape'em.

- George. – wcięła się Hermiona wciąż różowa na twarzy. – Prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie. – powiedział szybko.

- Musisz przebiec się po domu i naokoło ogrodu w samych bokserkach. – powiedziała zdecydowana.

Rozszerzył oczy ze strachu, a jego uszy poczerwieniały.

- A niech cię, Granger. – wstał szybko i zrzucił z siebie szaty ignorując gwizdy. Zdjął koszulkę i mrugnął do Hermiony, która zarumieniła się lekko. Zdjął spodnie zostając w samych niebieskich bokserkach. Posłał Hermionie buziaka i wbiegł do kuchni śmiejąc się, kiedy usłyszał pisk pani Weasley.

- To było naprawdę niezłe wyzwanie. – powiedział Fred odwracając się do Hermiony z uśmiechem. Zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. Reszta obserwowała dwójkę unosząc brwi, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

- Na ducha Godryka!- wykrzyknął George wślizgując się do pokoju, cały mokry. – Wiedziałaś, że na dworze pada Hermiono? – zapytał siadając na ziemi i wciągając na siebie szatę.

Usiadł obok Hermiony i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Popatrzyła na niego wystraszona, ale nie była wystarczająco szybka. Otoczył ją ramionami i uścisnął ją mocno sprawiając, że lekko pisnęła. Roześmiał się i puścił ją, zostawiając ją całą mokrą.

- Ron, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda.

- Tchórz. – powiedział Fred marszcząc czoło.

- Czy uważasz, że Harry wyglądałby atrakcyjnie gdyby był ubrany w damską bieliznę?

Ron zmarszczył nos i próbował się nie roześmiać kiedy go sobie wyobraził.

- Urgh, nie! Ale powinniście zobaczyć jego tatuaż.

- Przestań, albo zaraz powiem im o twoim. – ostrzegł Harry.

- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś-

- Że nasz mały Ronuś-

- Ma tatuaż-

- O którym mama z pewnością-

- nie wie? – zapytali bliźniacy chwytając się za głowy.

- Skończcie… z tym… - rozkazał Ron, zerkając nerwowo na drzwi od kuchni.

- Ginny, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie. – powiedziała szybko uśmiechając się.

- Musisz wyciąć dziś wieczorem na kolacji jakiś numer Fleur. Zrób jej coś z włosami i spraw, żeby wiedziała, że to byłaś ty. – powiedział szybko Ron, który, jak wyraźnie było widać, myślał już o tym wcześniej.

- No dobra. – wymamrotała Ginny, lekko blednąc.

Nauczyła się już, że Fleur nie lubiła, gdy robiło jej się żarty. Fred i George prawie skończyli w szpitalu świętego Munga, kiedy ostatnio próbowali to zrobić.

- Fred, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda. – powiedział spoglądając na nią z zaciekawieniem.

Teraz uśmiechała się tajemniczo.

- Gdybyś mógł, to jak całowałbyś się z Hermioną? W detalach poproszę.

Fred rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, a Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem. Spuściła wzrok i przygładziła rąbek swojej szaty.

- No cóż, zakładając, że mnie nie przeklnie, chwyciłbym ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Pochyliłbym głowę i pocałował ją, prawdopodobnie chwile possałbym jej wargę a potem przedstawilibyśmy sobie nasze języki. Zakładając, że nie byłby to nasz pierwszy pocałunek przyciągnąłbym ją bardzo mocno do siebie. Czy odpowiedź na twoje pytanie jest wystarczająca?

Ginny po prostu uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Hermiona zaryzykowała i zerknęła szybko na Freda, po chwili znowu spuszczając wzrok.

- Georgie, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda.

- No dobra, czy kiedykolwiek upiłeś się beze mnie? – zapytał Fred po chwili.

George uniósł brew i pokręcił głową.

- A niby kiedy miałbym mieć ku temu okazję? Nie. Harry, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie.

George uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Musisz napisać do Malfoy'a list miłosny.

Harry rozszerzył oczy ze strachu i zbladł, a pozostali roześmieli się na widok jego wyrazu twarzy.

- No i musisz dołączyć do niego parę swoich bokserek. Masz dziesięć minut.

- Co z tobą nie tak? – spytał Harry wyglądając na zbulwersowanego.

- Nic, po prostu uważam, że to będzie niesamowicie zabawne.

Harry wstał, popatrzył ze złością na bliźniaka i podążył w kierunku drzwi, prawdopodobnie żeby przynieść wszystko, co będzie mu potrzebne. Wrócił po kilku minutach, pisząc na kawałku pergaminu z parą białych bokserek w złote znicze.

- Merlinie, ale duże! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona patrząc na duże bokserki.

- Nie lubię, kiedy coś ogranicza mi swobodę ruchów. – usprawiedliwił się Harry, siadając na ziemi.

Fred i George roześmiali się, a Ron zachichotał.

- No dobra, napisałem, że byłem w nim zakochany od lat i załączam bokserki, żeby był pewien, że to ode mnie i jak czyste są moje intencje. – powiedział szybko, owijając bokserki kawałkiem pergaminu i zabezpieczając kawałkiem sznurka. – Nie jestem pewien czy chcę, żeby Hedwiga to niosła, może to uznać za zniewagę.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy przywołał swoją sowę. Reszta uważnie go obserwowała cicho chichocząc. Hedwiga wleciała do pokoju i Harry przywiązał jej list do nóżki, gładząc ją lekko po pyszczku, kiedy mówił jej dokąd ma polecieć.

Przechyliła lekko głowę, spoglądając na niego tak, jakby pomyślała że jest nienormalny i odleciała.

- Okej, teraz moja kolej, tak? – spytał po chwili uśmiechając się do siebie.

- Tak.

- Hermiona, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie. – powiedziała po chwili, wyglądając na zdenerwowaną.

- No dobrze, musisz włożyć na siebie fioletowe szaty ze sklepu bliźniaków, wisiorek Rona z napisem 'Mon-Ron' i kapelusz Luny w kształcie lwa, który znajdziesz w moim pokoju. Musisz się przejść w tym po całym domu i rozmawiać przez co najmniej trzydzieści sekund z panią Weasley, która zapewne myśli, że już wszyscy powariowaliśmy. Nie możesz powiedzieć jej w co gramy.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, kiwnęła głową, wstała i podążyła w kierunku kuchni.

- Musisz też tutaj w tym wrócić! – krzyknął za nią Harry.

- To było trochę okrutne, ona nie znosi fioletu. – oznajmiła Ginny, uśmiechając się pomimo tego, co właśnie powiedziała.

- Właśnie napisałem list miłosny do Malfoy'a. – bronił się Harry. – Byłem bardzo łagodny.

- Będzie wściekła kiedy tu wróci. – powiedział Ron. – Jeśli was zapyta, lepiej wybierzcie prawdę, bo Merlin wie, co może wam kazać zrobić.

- Masz rację.

Po chwili wróciła, cała czerwona na twarzy.

- Pani Weasley roześmiała się kiedy mnie zobaczyła i zapytała mnie w co gramy. Powiedziałam jej, że w nic nie gramy i po prostu spodobał mi się ten strój. Nie sądzę, że mi uwierzyła.

Usiadła i spiorunowała Harry'ego wzrokiem, wciąż będąc w przebraniu.

- Ginny, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda. – odpowiedziała szybko Ginny.

- No dobrze, czy masz jakiś tatuaż? Jeśli tak to gdzie? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

Ginny rozszerzyła oczy z zaskoczenia, ale pokiwała głową i roześmiała się.

- Tak, oczywiście, że mam.

- Co? – zdziwili się Fred, George i Ron.

- Ma go na plecach. – powiedziała Hermiona i pomogła Ginny lekko unieść koszulkę.

- Tak, i lubię go, odwalcie się! – wykrzyknęła Ginny.

- Wiedziałaś o tym? – spytał Hermionę Ron oskarżycielskim tonem.

Hermiona odpowiedział mu takim spojrzeniem, które zazwyczaj przyprawiało go o dreszcze, jednak tym razem nie zadziałało, ze względu na jej przebranie.

- To chyba oczywiste Ronaldzie.

- Jak mogłeś tego nie wiedzieć? – zapytał po chwili Harry.

- Chwileczkę, Potter. – powiedział George niebezpiecznym tonem. – A ty skąd o tym wiesz?

- Ponieważ pływaliśmy razem w jeziorze, odczep się od niego!

- Och, na Godryka, Hermiono możesz już to zdjąć. – powiedział Harry kręcąc głową, ponieważ Hermiona wciąż próbowała piorunować wzrokiem Rona, który z całej siły próbował się nie roześmiać.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i zdjęła z siebie naszyjnik, głowę lwa i szaty, czym zasłużyła sobie na zaczepny gwizd jednego z bliźniaków. Zarumieniła się nerwowo i usiadła.

- Fred, prawda czy wyzwanie? – spytała Ginny, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

- Wyzwanie. Czegokolwiek bym nie wybrał, byłoby to niebezpieczne.

- Świetnie, a więc musisz… całować się z Hermioną przez co najmniej dwie minuty. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował powietrza, możesz na chwilę przerwać.

Hermiona pisnęła, a Fred rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Po chwili uśmiechnął się odwracając się do Hermiony.

- No dobra. – powiedział po prostu i przysunął się do niej.

Usiadł dokładnie przed nią tak, żeby zasłonić ich przed widokiem innych, żeby mogli mieć odrobinę prywatności.

Ich usta spotkały się powoli, niepewnie, jej lekko drżące z nerwów, a jego rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. Pocałował ją delikatnie, nie chcąc jej przestraszyć. Nie chciał jej niczego narzucać.

Kiedy otworzyła usta, wiedział, że zaprasza go do pogłębienia pocałunku, więc zrobił to, uśmiechając się, kiedy ich języki połączyły się w tańcu. Przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, a ona zawiesiła mu ręce naszyje przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Pocałunek pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej i oboje stracili poczucie czasu.

Ośmielony jej odpowiedzią, Fred przyciągnął ją jeszcze mocniej i zaczął delikatnie gładzić ją po plecach. Westchnęła i zaczęła przeczesywać mu włosy, zmuszając go do walki z chęcią jęknięcia.

Czas się skończył, ale żadne z nich tego nie zauważyło ani żaden z pozostałych graczy nie powiedział, że mogą przestać. Przynajmniej dopóki Hermiona nie jęknęła, co w końcu zmusiło George'a do wstania i szturchnięcia swojego bliźniaka.

- Ej, twoje wyzwanie się skończyło. – oświadczył, kiedy Fred przerwał pocałunek.

- Och. – powiedział Fred, brzmiąc na zdenerwowanego. – No dobra.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony i uśmiechnął się do niej, ledwo zauważając ciemny rumieniec, który oblał jej policzki.

- Zobaczymy się po grze, kochanie. – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Odgarnął jej kosmyk włosów za ucho, wstał i wrócił na swoje miejsce z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Teraz twoja kolej. – przypomniał mu George.

- Och, tak, George, prawda czy wyzwanie?

George nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć, ponieważ do pokoju wleciała Hedwiga. Usiadła na środku i wyciągnęła nóżkę do Harry'ego. Chwycił rolkę pergaminu i powoli ją rozwinął.

- Potter, - przeczytał głośno, unosząc brew z rozbawieniem. – piszę do ciebie, żebyś wiedział jak bardzo jestem zbulwersowany. Mój ojciec się o tym dowie.

Zdegustowany,

Draco Malfoy

Ps. Bokserki sobie zatrzymam.

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko czytając ostatnią linijkę.

- Na brodę Merlina. – wymamrotał Ron, kiedy bliźniacy zaczęli się śmiać.

- Chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. – powiedział Harry, odrzucając list tak, jakby mógł być zakażony. – Po prostu… bleee.

- OBIAD! – zawołała pani Weasley.

Wszyscy wstali, natychmiast zapominając o grze. Wszyscy, poza dwoma osobami.

- Hermiono?

- Tak?

- Czy po obiedzie zechciałabyś przejść się ze mną nad jezioro?

- Z przyjemnością, Fred.

_N/A: Chciałam to przetłumaczyć od dłuższego czasu i mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Ja leżałam ze śmiechu jak czytałam oryginał. xD _


End file.
